Navin Farr-Riardon
Titles: Lord Errant of Grann's Crossing, First of His Name Age: 27 Class and Level: Sorceror 6 Race: Half-Elf Affiliations: Andraste's Adventuring Party Early Life A talented Wild Magic Sorceror from birth, Navin wreaked merry havoc on his home town of Grann's crossing from an early age. Born the half-bred son of a wood elf, Angharad Riardon, and Geoffrey Farr, the disgraced son of the local Lord Anders Farr, Navin and his parents suffered the prejudices of a world where elves and their kin were treated as second class citizens. Shunned by many of the town's children due to his nervous tic of polymorphing himself uncontrollably when nervous, he was finally expelled at age 12 after he accidentally levitated the entire schoolroom 3 feet from the ground and deposited it on top of a neighbouring prize winning vegetable garden. Homeschooled from then onwards, he was taught a curious mixture of wood elf herbalism and human court etiquette, that nevertheless served him well on his later travels. Joining Andraste's Adventuring Party Deciding at age 26 that the stationary life was not for him, Navin left home, ostensibly, (and somewhat naively), to be a storybook style hero. 6 feet into his journey, he met the orc Paladin Grom, the Big Green One, who had passed out drunk in the gutter outside Navin's house. Delighted at having successfully found a travelling companion so soon, Navin hoisted the orc up and set off South West. Several days later, at the Buxom Oyster Tavern, Navin and Grom met the Elven historian Andraste Aedelwood, and her guide, the halfling bard Eglantine 'Egg' Underfoot. Hired as 'guards' for this caravan. The group continued South West to the town of Last Hearth. Last Hearth While Andraste searched for elven ruins for her own reasons, the group was tasked by the town's mayor, Simeon Tollett, to discover the whereabouts of a missing family, the McCaskills. Travelling North towards the family's farm, the group discovered a broken wagon and the bodies of Farmer McCaskill and his wife. Here, Navin was badly injured by a Dire Wolf, but was quickly healed by Grom. However, there was no sign of the McCaskill's son, Benji. Continuing to the McCaskill Farmstead, the group discovered that the boy had been captured by Antler Cultists, who planned to sacrifice him. Freeing the boy, the group returned to Last Hearth. Having discovered that the Cultists only kidnapped the boy, not attacking the wagon, they made contact with Gereon Maclir, Commander of the army encampment in the town, who advised them to track the bandits, revealed to be deserters from the encampment. The Commander also recommended caution, indicating that a mysterious creature had been seen in the area. Tracking the bandits into the marsh, they eventually located the camp, the deserters and the McCaskill's goods and donkeys, and summarily avenged the farmer and his wife. Capturing two of the former soldiers, one attempted to bargain for their lives with information: the large Bronze Dragon, The Old Man, who lived locally had disappeared, and his lair was likely ripe for the picking. Armed with this information, the team delivered the captives back to the military camp for court martial and set off to investigate this lead. Hag Hunters Barely a day outside of Last Hearth, the party were accosted by a soldier from the Last Hearth encampment, Scotty, who informed them that they were needed back in the town. Closer (magical) inspection revealed him to be a disguise of a hag, the mysterious creature that Commander MacLir warned them about. Defeating the creature, and removing it's head, they continued on to the quarry where the Old Man was said to have resided and investigated it's depths. With Andraste setting off a magical alarm by setting foot on the quarry floor, the team had to fight off a series of undead guardians; curiously, these did not seem to be the wandering undead of the previous invasion, but rather a security measure linked to the alarm. Defeating them proving relatively easy, the group found the quarry to be totally abandoned by man and beast; however, they did discover mysterious, locked box that fell into the possession of the group's bard, Eglantine Underfoot, who wished to learn the art of burglary.